Grad w wakacje? Co się jeszcze wydarzy?!
Totalna Porażka na Wyspie McLean'a - odcinek 20 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Zawodnicy w parach odpowiadali na pytania dotyczące geografii. Robili to w parach, co nie skończyło się dla niektórych dobrze . Zwyciężyła para Courney i Duncan, a nikt nie odpadł! Ale ktoś dzisiaj na pewno wypadnie! Tylko kto? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażke na wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *plaża, uczestnicy spędzają czas na świeżym powietrzu. Geoff i Bridgette serfują, Courtney opala się, Gwen siedzi ukryta pod parasolką, Trent i Duncan się kąpią, Sierra buduje zamek z piasku, a Alejandro obserwuje innych* '''Duncan: '''Chodźcie do wody! Jest świetna! '''Geoff: '*zeskakuje z deski do wody* Potwierdzam! Ożeźwiająca! '''Courtney: Nie mam zamiaru moczyć włosów. Duncan: '''No to zrobimy to inaczej. *wychodzi z wody, podnosi ją i wbiega razem z nią do wody* '''Courtney: Zimna! Zimna! Trent: '''A ty Gwen nie przyjdziesz? '''Gwen: Podziękuję. W wodzie można się szybciej opalić. Gwen (PZ): Wolę być blada. Trent: *wychodzi z wody i siada obok niej* To nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru, skarbie. *tymczasem Courtney wchodzi na deskę, na której siedzi Bridgette* Bridgette: '''Nie lepiej ci będzie wrócić na brzeg? '''Courtney: Wtedy znów mnie weźmie do wody. *Geoff i Duncan wchodzą na drugą deske* Geoff: '''Ścigamy się. Na trzy. Raz...dwa... '''Courtney: Co tak nagle się pochmurzyło? *zaczyna padać* Bridgette: '''Szybko! Wracajmy do domków! '''Geoff: '''To nie tylko deszcz..to...GRAD! *wszyscy uczestnicy uciekają do domków* '''Gwen: Pada coraz mocniej! Nie wyrobimy się do naszych pokoi. Alejandro: Na stołówkę! *wbiegają na stołówkę* Geoff: *trzesię się przerażony* Nikomu nic się nie stało? Wszyscy są cali? Bridgette: '''Spokojnie kochanie, już dobrze. *próbuje go uspokoić* '''Alejandro: '''Boisz się gradu? '''Alejandro (PZ): *śmieje się* Bać się gradu? Jakie to żałosne! Sierra: Dokładnie tak. Pamiętasz sezon pierwszy odcinek o fobiach? Lękiem Bridgette było zostanie samą w lesie, Trent obowiał się mimów, Gwen boi się zakopania żywcem, Duncan boi się makiety Celine Dion, a Courtney boi się zielonej galaretki. Alejandro: Z zakopaniem żywcem i zieloną galaretką wiedziałem. Ale żeby bać się mimów, czy makiety Celine Dion? Duncan: Już się jej nie boję. Jedynie teraz mnie obrzydza. Ona jest taka pomarszczona na tym kartonie. Trent: '''Także pokonałem swój lęk. Mimy nie wskoczą do wody. '''Geoff (PZ): Ja nie pokonałem swojego lęku. Nawet jak Chris wpuścił na mnie zdalnie sterowaną chmurę z gradem. Wytrzymałem, prawda. Ale zrobiłem to dla dobra drużyny. Alejandro: Trochę słabo, że Geoff boi się gradu. Takich małych, kuleczek lodu. Geoff: '''Odwal się! A ty czego się boisz? '''Alejandro: Ja niczego. Sierra: '''A Jose? '''Alejandro: '''Zamknij się, Sierra. '''Courtney: Wciąż ciebie boli to, że jest przystojniejszy od ciebie? Gwen: '''I dużo lepszy we wszystkim. '''Duncan: '''A może to, że obrażał Heather? *Duncan, Gwen i Courtney się śmieją z Alejandro* '''Alejandro: '''Przestańcie! Już się z nim rozprawiłem i się go nie obawiam! '''Sierra: Ja się boję zmutowanych, dwugłowych szczurów. To przez Plejade Gwiazd. Ale nie muszę się martwić, bo ich tutaj na szczęście nie ma. Chris: '''Siema obozowicze! *uczestnicy odskakują* '''Alejandro: Skąd się tu wziąłeś Chris?! Chris: '''Przyleciałem helikopterem i weszłem tylnymi drzwiami. Informuje was o dzisiejszym wyzwaniu! Będzie polegało na przetrwaniu jak najdłużej na zewnątrz. Dwie osoby, które przetrwają najdłużej...zdobędą nietykalność. '''Geoff: Ziom! Widziałeś, jaka dzisiaj pogoda?! Chris: '''Tak. Dlatego producenci kazali mi dać wam kurtki. *przychodzi Chef i im podaje* '''Alejandro: Nie było już niebieskich? Chef: 'Zakładać. Nie marudzić. *Alejandro zakłada różowy płaszcz* '''Chris: '''Uważajcie, czeka was trochę pułapek. *uczestnicy wychodzą* '''Sierra: '''Chodź wspólniku! *ciągnie za sobą Alejandro* '''Gwen (PZ): '''Dziwnie widzieć współpracujących razem Alejandro i Sierrę. Byłoby zabawne, a jednocześnie smutne jakby się w nim zakochała. '''Geoff: '*trzęsię się* G-Grad. '''Bridgette: '''Spokojnie Geoff, jestem tutaj. *trzyma go za rękę* '''Bridgette (PZ): Trochę dziwnie, że w wakacje pada grad. Chris: '''*steruje na urządzeniu stan pogody wyspy* Haha! To cacko zostało mi z wyspy Pahkitew. Mogę kontrolować pogodę. Spójrzcie! Grad, deszcz, śnieg! Słoneczko...i znowu grad! *przed stołówką* '''Duncan: Beznadziejna ta pogoda. Ale wyzwanie w miarę proste, nie wejść pierwszy do stołówki. Courtney: 'AAA! Jestem cała w zielonej galartce! '''Duncan: '''Courtney! *zatrzymuje ją* Co się stało? '''Courtney: '''Nadepnęłam na jakiś sznurek i z drzewa spadło na mnie to! Fuj! '''Duncan: '*bierze kawałek* Mmm, smak kiwi. '''Courtney: '''Nie pora na delektowanie się! Ściągaj to ze mnie! *przed domkami, Trent i Gwen* '''Trent: '''Słyszałaś to? *w drzwiach jednego z domków, stoi mim* '''Trent: '''Haha! Myślisz, że się boję? Nie wyjdziesz, bo ci się makijaż zmoczy! *mim wychodzi z deską na głowie, która go chroni* '''Gwen: Trent! Mówiłeś, że przestałeś się bać mimów. Trent: '''Przestałem się bać, kiedy nie mógł wejść do wody. *mim naśladuje jego minę* '''Trent: *krzyczy* Uciekajmy! Gwen: '''Trent! Zaczekaj! *wpada do dziury* Nie...nie...tylko nie to! Znów mnie żywcem planują zakopać?! *w lesie, Geoff i Bridgette* '''Bridgette: '''Tutaj jesteśmy bezpieczni. Grad aż tak nie dochodzi. '''Geoff: '''Całe szczęście. Mogę wyluzować. '''Bridgette: '''Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, czemu boisz się gradu. Coś się stało z nim strasznego? '''Geoff: '''Kiedy byłem mały, wyszedłem na dwór aby pobawić się z kumplami. Było super, do czasu gdy nie pochmurzyło się i nie zaczęło padać...TO. Wielkie, białe kule waliły nas. Niektórzy mieli siniaki cały tydzień. Ale najbardziej mnie przeraziło to, kiedy ten grad niszczył szyby w oknach. Ja dostałem tak, że wylądowałem w szpitalu. Od tamtej pory, boję się gradu. '''Bridgette: Jak wytrzymałeś próbę w pierwszym sezonie? Geoff: '''Miałem z tym problem, ale zrobiłem to dla drużyny. Potem przez godzinę się trząsłem, ale się ukrywałem, aby reszta mnie nie zobaczyła. '''Bridgette: '''Nawet jak wyjdziemy z lasu, to ciebie nie puszczę. Pokanamy ten grad. *całuje go* *grad spada na Geoff'a* '''Bridgette: Spokojnie Geoff...tylko spokojnie... Geoff: 'G-G...G-G...GRAD!!!!! *wybiega z lasu* '''Bridgette: '''Geoff! Stój! Nie zostawiaj mnie samej...w lesie... '''Alejandro: '*siedzi na gałęzi* Jaki tchórz. Żeby bać się zwykłego gradu. '''Sierra: '''Tu jesteś Alejandro! Idę do ciebie. '''Alejandro: Jeju, tylko nie ona. *piski szczura* Sierra: Szczury? Tutaj? *w jej stronę biegnie, dwugłowy zmutowany szczur* Sierra: Kryć się! *ucieka* Alejandro: '''A to skąd się wzięło? '''Chris (PZ): Specjalnie na ten odcinek odwiedziliśmy wyspę kości, gdzie teraz mieszkają zmutowane zwierzęta z czwartego sezonu. Przy przenoszeniu tego szczura prawie stażyści zginęli! *przed domkami, Courtney i Duncan* Courtney: Dzięki, że wtedy mnie pomogłeś otrzepać z tej galaretki. Duncan: Nie ma problemu, w końcu jesteśmy sojusznikami. *Duncan nadepnął na linkę i przed nim pojawia się makieta Celine Dion* Duncan: '''O kurwa! *przebija ją, a następnie się cofając wpada do dziury* '''Courtney: Duncan! Gwen: Duncan? Duncan: '''Gwen? '''Courtney: *patrzy do dziury* Gwen?! A co ty tam robisz? Gwen: '''Wpadłam. Bałam się, że znów mnie żywcem zakopią! '''Duncan: A gdzie jest Trent? Gwen: '''Uciekł przed mimem. '''Courtney: Zaraz. Zielona galaretka. Makieta Celine Dion. Próba zakopania żywcem i mim...Chris chce sprawdzić, kot z nas wytrzyma najdłużej w starciu ze swoim lękiem. *pomoga wyciągnąć Gwen, a następnie razem wyciągamy Duncana* Gwen: Muszę odnaleźć Trenta. Duncan: '''Po co? Pewnie już pobiegł dawno do stołówki. '''Courtney: '''To by było zbyt proste. '''Gwen: Zgadzam się z Courtney, pewnie ten mim gania go po całej wyspie. *środek lasu, Bridgette* Bridgette: Geoff! Jesteś tutaj? *rozgląda się przerażona* Bridgette: Jak tylko stąd wyjdę, to wracam na stołówkę. *plaża, Geoff i Trent* Geoff: Grad! Nieeee! Trent: '''Idź stąd mimie! Zostaw mnie! *Geoff i Trent się zderzają* '''Geoff: '''Ziom! *ściska go* *mim podchodzi do nich* '''Trent: Zabierz go ode mnie! *chowa się za blondynem* Geoff (PZ): '''Mimo tego, że wszędzie padał grad. Postanowiłem pomóc Trentowi. '''Geoff: Chodź ziom! Idziemy popływać! Trent: Co?! W taką pogodę? Przeziębimy się! Geoff: '''Zaufaj mi! *wbiegają do wody* '''Trent: Miałeś racje! To dobry pomysł! Ha! I co mimie? Nie wejdziesz, bo zmoczysz sobie makijaż! *wkurzony mim zrzuca deske z głowy i odchodzi od nich* Trent: Dzięki Geoff. Geoff: Nie ma za co, musiałem jakoś przestać myśleć o tym...g-gradzie. Trent: '''A gdzie jest Bridgette? '''Geoff: Cholera! Została sama w lesie! Jestem beznadziejnym facetem, muszę po nią wrócić! Trent: Ja sobie uświadomiłem, że zapodziałem gdzieś Gwen! A jak...ktoś ją znów zakopał żywcem?! Geoff: Skąd taka pewność? Trent: '''Nie rozumiesz? Mim, grad którego się boisz...to część zadania. Chris chce sprawdzić, kto pierwszy stchórzy i wróci do stołówki. '''Geoff: '''Rozdzielmy się. Trzymaj się, ziom. '''Trent: Wzajemnie. *klif, Sierra* Sierra: '''Odczep się ode mnie, gryzoniu! *rzuca w niego szyszkami* *gryzoń bardziej się wkurza* '''Sierra (PZ): '''Nie tak sobie wyobrażałam swój koniec! *jakaś postać powala szczura* '''Sierra: Co jest? Jose: '''Nic ci nie jest? '''Sierra: '''Na szczęście nie...ej! Ty nie jesteś Jose, brat Alejandro? '''Jose: Oczywiście, we własnej osobie panienko. Wiesz może gdzie on jest? Sierra: Tak! Siedzi na drzewie w lesie. Jose: Dzięki i lepiej nie siedź tutaj długo. Szczurek wkrótce się obudzi. *okolice wodospadu, Bridgette* Bridgette: J-Ja się boję. N-Nie poradzę sobie. Ten las mnie przytłacza... *siada i naciąga kaptur* Bridgette: *czuje jakieś ciągnięcie* Co jest? *spogląda* Łabędzie? *las, Alejandro* Alejandro: '''Na horyzoncie brak szczurów, czy Sierry. *schodzi z drzewa* '''Jose: '''Witaj braciszku. A może przez ten płaszczyk, siostrzyczko? '''Alejandro: Nie...*odwraca się* A co ty tutaj robisz?! Jose: '''Przybyłem przypomnieć ci Al, że jestem od ciebie lepszy. '''Jose (PZ): Zapłacili mi abym przyjechał, ale nawet mógłbym zrobić to za bardzo. Alejandro: '''Nie nazywaj mnie tak. '''Jose: Ostatnio wygrałem złoto w jeźdze na deskorolce. Alejandro: Zabrałeś mi tytuł?! Jose: Ale to nie wszystko... *Alejandro ucieka, a Jose biegnie za nim* Alejandro (PZ): '''To jakiś zły sen! To nie może być prawda. *przed stołówką, Gwen* '''Gwen: Trent! Jesteś tutaj? Trent: '''Gwen?! '''Gwen: '''Trent! Jednak nie wlazłeś do stołówki! *biegną do siebie, niestety znów Gwen wpapa do dziury, która trochę się zasypuje* '''Trent: '''Gwen! '''Gwen: '''Nie! Uwolnijcie mnie! Jestem zakopana żywcem! *Trent kopie rękoma* '''Gwen: '''Szpadel! '''Trent: '''No jasne! *biegnie do dawnego domku Szybkich Pum, wraca ze szpadlem* Jestem juz, kochanie! *odkopuje ją i bierze na ręcę* '''Gwen: *trzęsie się* Powietrze! *przytula go* Trent: Nigdy więcej ciebie nie zostawię! *przychodzi Bridgette i się rozgląda* Geoff: '''*przybiega* Skarbie! *przytula ją* Przepraszam! Już nigdy ciebie nie zostawię, nie powinnem tak panikować! '''Bridgette: Już dobrze, kochanie. Nie jestem zła. *całuje go w policzek* *Geoff zaczyna kichać i się trząść* Bridgette: Lepiej wejdźmy do środka. Jeszcze się pochorujesz. Geoff: '''Ale to będzie oznaczać, że przegramy. '''Bridgette: Już wolę to niż żebyś skończył z zapaleniem płuc. *Trent kicha* Gwen: My też wchodzimy. *schodzi* *stołówka, Geoff i Trent są przykryci kocem oraz piją herbatę* Chris: '''Jeszcze cztery osoby. *słychać krzyki Sierry, która wbiega do stołówki* '''Sierra: Szczur! *szczur utknął w wejściu* Chef: '''A sio stąd! *kopie go* *szczur ucieka* '''Chef: Nie będzie tutaj żadnych szczurów! Chris: 'Mogłeś go wpuścić, wtedy byłaby większa oglądalność. *tymczasem Alejandro ucieka przed bratem* '''Jose: '''Nie uciekniesz przede mną. Zawsze byłem od ciebie szybszy! Ale nie tylko...przystojniejszy też! Nawet twoja dziewczyna tak sądzi. '''Alejandro: '*zatrzymuje się* Nie mieszaj w to Heather, już z nią nie chodzę. '''Jose: Świetnie całuje. Ale sądzi jedno, że jesteś przystojniejszy. Jaka głupia dziewczyna! Alejandro: *wali Jose pięścią w twarz* Nie nazywaj Heather głupią. Jose: '''Tylko żartowałem! Ej! Dokąd idziesz?! *przed stołówką, Duncan i Courtney* '''Courtney: '''Ciekawe ile osób już siedzi w środku? Może zostaliśmy ostatni? *Duncan staje na linkę, którza zrzuca wiadro z zieloną galaretką. Substancja pokrywa Courtney i Duncana* '''Duncan: '''To tylko galareta o smaku kiwi, nic strasznego...Courtney? '''Courtney: *krzyczy i wbiega do stołówki* Wody! Wody! Courtney (PZ): W-Wszędzie ona jest. *trzęsie się* Duncan: *odchodzi od stołówki i wpada na makiete Celine Dion* Naprawdę? Nie boję się tam jakiejś makiety. *rozrywa ją* Żałosne Chris! *przed stołówke przybiega Alejandro* Chris: *wychyla się* No proszę. Najwidoczniej mamy dwóch zwycięzców. Duncan i Alejandro! Oboje otrzymujecie nietykalność! Duncan (PZ): Mam tylko nadzieję, że Courtney nie odpadnie. *Chris za pomocą urządzenia, usuwa chmury* Alejandro (PZ): 'Przynajmniej mogę już ściągnąć ten różowy płaszczyk! *ściąga i go rozrywa* *na stołówce, przed eliminacją* '''Geoff: '*kicha* Chyba nie powinienem wchodzić do tej wody. '''Trent: Apsik! Ja też. Geoff (PZ): '''Ale przynajmniej ja i Trent pokonaliśmy swoje lęki. '''Duncan: '''Jesteś cała Courtney? Wybacz, że... '''Courtney: '''Już nic nie mów, najważniejsze że otrzymałeś immunitet. Przynajmniej nie wypadniesz. '''Duncan: Ale i tak nie mogę głosować, mogę tylko oglądać. Mam nadzieje, że nie wypadniesz. Sierra: '''O hej! Twój brat ciebie szukał. '''Alejandro: *uśmiecha się* Wiem. Alejandro (PZ): '''Nikt nie będzie obrażać tutaj Heather. A tym bardziej mój brat. '''Gwen: '''Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że łabędzie ciebie wyprowadziły z lasu? '''Bridgette: Oczywiście. Brzmi to niedorzecznie, ale mi pomogły. *wieczór, ceremonia eliminacyjna* Chris: Duncan i Alejandro wygrali, ale bardzo im zależało aby zobaczyć ceremonie. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie było dla mnie nawet zabawne. *uczestnicy patrzą się na niego wkurzeni* Chris: '''Dla mnie! Nie dla was! '''Courtney: Coś jest nie tak Chris. Masz tylko cztery pianki. Chris: '''Bo dzisiaj wypadną dwie osoby! Skoro dwie osoby wygrały, to czemu dwie by miały nie wypaść? '''Gwen (PZ): Tak będzie lepiej. Bridgette (PZ): '''Może ma racje. '''Chris: '''Pianki otrzymują Gwen, Bridgette i Courtney. Pozostali Sierra, Geoff i Trent. Ale w sumie...Sierre dodałem, aby było więcej dramatyzmu! *rzuca jej piankę* Geoff i Trent. Wypadacie. '''Geoff: *kaszle* W sumie, to nawet lepiej. Pochorowałem się przez to wyzwanie. Ale przynajmniej serio, pokonałem swój lęk przed gradem! Trent: *trzęsie się* Ja może wciąż się obawiam mimów, ale wiadomo że zawsze trzeba wskoczyć przed nimi do wody! Nie wygrałem, ale zdobyłem coś lepszego. *patrzy się na Gwen* Jej miłość. *Gwen uśmiecha się* Geoff: '''Bridgette. Wygraj dla nas. '''Trent: Będę ci kibicować Gwen. *Geoff i Trent żegnają się z resztą* 'Alejandro (PZ): '''Nie mogłem głosować, ale od czego jest Sierra. *Geoff i Trent wchodzą na motorówkę* '''Chris: '''Odpadła dwójka, więc została szóstka! *je galaretke* Serio dobra ta o smaku kiwi! A co jutro się wydarzy na mojej wyspie? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostka *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało dziewięc osób. **Jose i Chris są postaciami, którzy nie uczestniczą w ''Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a. *Jest to drugi odcinek, gdzie odbyła się podwójna eliminacja. **Pierwszym odcinkiem był Polowanie na Ezekiela. *Odcinek nawiązywał do odcinka ''Czynnik fobii ''z sezonu pierwszego. *Zostaje wspomniana Heather. *Pierwszy raz z serii, uczestnicy przeklinają. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a